


Thinking Out Loud

by Angie_thefilmgeek



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jake x Amy - Freeform, Jamy, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_thefilmgeek/pseuds/Angie_thefilmgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Amy changed her mind about the slow dance with Jake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Boyle-Linetti Wedding had to be one of my favourite episodes so far and I could help but love all the Peraltiago action. I, like so many others only wish they had slow danced. So, instead of changing the moment, I've written a one shot that I wish happened afterwards. Please comment on what you think, good or bad.

Jake and Amy made great partners. They were both determined, tenacious and talented detectives who only wanted to be the best at what they did. The opposing personality traits that each one possessed actually enhanced the effectiveness of their pairing and, although it sometimes seemed strained, their relationship was stronger than ever. 

So why was it that, when the opportunity arose that night at the Boyle-Linetti Wedding to connect with Jake on a personal level, Amy passed it up. Amy had left the wedding about 10.30pm, the reception still surprisingly enough in full swing that she slipped away without much protest from Gina and the rest of the squad. She had managed to hail a cab without too much bother and was home within 15 minutes. As she rummaged in her purse for her key, a sudden feeling of regret washed over her. When she entered her apartment, she shuddered as though to shake the feeling but, not unlike her, it was stubborn. 

A familiar voice piped up in Amy's mind. 'You know you should've danced with him right?' 

Moving towards her couch, Amy sighed, replying to the voice out loud. "Of course I do. But it's complicated." 

The voice guffawed. 'It's only complicated because you are letting it be. Grow a pair!' 

Amy felt insulted. "I do have a pair! I took down the bad guy today. In heels, might I add." 

'Good for you!' sarcasm lining the voice. 'I meant grow a pair when it comes to Jake. You know you still have feelings for him. And not just as a partner.' 

Amy knew the voice was right. "So what if I do? It doesn't mean he does." 

The voice in Amy's head let out a laugh. 'You saw the way he was looking at you tonight. Don't pretend like you didn't. You don't look at people that way if you have no feelings towards them.' 

Amy smiled as she recollected the look in Jake's eyes as he danced with Gina's great aunt Susan, the overly touchy senior whom she had forced upon him. Thinking about it, Amy realized that it was a moment that could have quite easily become what she had yearned for the last few months but didn't want it to be the clichéd moment that she saw in movies. "You're right. I should have danced with him." 

The voice became sincere. 'Of course I'm right. By the way, you know you're talking to yourself right?' 

Amy suddenly felt self conscious. Although she was completely alone in her apartment, that fact that she had been talking to herself made her recoil in embarrassment. Amy had always had a strong inner monologue; it was what had got her to where she was today in her career. It was matters of the heart, however, that she was never very good at dealing with. For once though, Amy made a decision there and then. She was going to head back to the reception for that slow dance with Jake. 

She stood up from the couch and headed for her kitchen. In her fridge was a bottle of red wine that she knew she needed to build up the Dutch courage she would need to follow through. She took a long gulp and place it back in the fridge. With a determined sigh, Amy headed to the door. As though trying not to back out, she almost ran down the flight of stairs and onto the street. 

"Taxi!" she yelled with resoluteness, a cab on either side of the street stopping. 

She got into the closest one. "The corner of 106th and 9th please." 

The driver nodded and set about on the journey. It seemed slower on the way back than it did going home, as though time was slowing down-the anticipation of which was grating on Amy. 

"Can't we go any faster? I need to get there as soon as possible." 

"I'm sorry love. I'm going the fastest I can." An element of apology lining the cabbie's voice. 

Amy slumped back in her seat and closed her eyes. Drumming her fingers on the fabric, she tried to relax. As if by magic, it helped. The taxi had come to a stop. "That'll be $10.90." 

Amy grabbed a $20 from her purse. "Keep the change." 

She exited the cab as fast and elegantly as she could, making sure to grab her bag. As she skipped towards the entrance, she heard a familiar voice. 

"I thought you went home?" It was Gina, her arms wrapped around an unfamiliar body. 

"I did." Amy replied breathy. "I forgot something." 

Gina threw her something of a knowing look. "Or someone." 

Amy knew Gina's implication but for once wasn't irritated by it; after all, she was right. She smiled at her friend as she past her. 

"Get it gurl." 

 

As Amy stepped into the reception, she took a deep breath. She scanned the room for Jake, but with no luck. She saw Terry sat with his wife Sharon at a near empty table in the corner of the room and made a beeline towards them. 

She tapped him on shoulder making the Sarge jump a little; he and Sharon were deep in conversation. 

"Amy!" he said, his voice lined with surprise. "I thought you left?" 

"I had. Have you seen Jake?" 

The Sarge raised an eyebrow, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "Oh. Men's Room down the hall. He's helping Boyle who may or may not have drunk a little too much tonight." 

Amy chuckled at the thought, knowing Charles was unable to hold his liquor. "Mind if I sit?" she asked, pulling a out a chair next to Sharon. 

"Not at all." 

Once sat, Amy pulled out her cell phone. Not one for Men's Rooms, she had decided to text Jake. 'Hey Jake. I know you're somewhat busy with Charles but mind if I steal you away for a moment? Meet me by the dancefloor. Amy' 

She put her phone back in her purse, too anxious to wait for a reply. She smiled at Terry and Sharon, who had been watching her with interest and rose from the table, making her way to the edge of the dancefloor. Time began to play tricks on her again; it felt as though seconds were minutes and that minutes were hours. 

Amy nervously looked around the room. No sign of Jake. 

'He's not coming' she thought, the wait getting too much. 

Her bravado was slowly fading, her courage leaving with every passing moment. The voice in her head returned to offer encouragement. 'Don't be ridiculous. He'll come. Maybe he hasn't read the text yet?' 

She pulled her phone out of her purse- it had been 10 minutes since she had sent the message. As Amy stood watching couples dancing, she felt a bitter lump rise in her throat. 'Thanks but he's not. What was I thinking?' 

She breathed in deeply and slowing to gather herself, her legs bracing themselves for a quick walk back out of the hall. She knew that familiar eyes had been on her since reentering the room and she could feel them all piecing into her still. Amy plastered her face with a forced smile, the idea of seeming upset in front of her friends not one she was willing to entertain. 

It was not until two fingers tapped her on the shoulder that Amy realized she had been pinned to the spot. Startled, but bracing herself for pity from a friend, Amy turned to face the owner of the fingers. 

"Jake." The fake smile that covered her face had become a real one. There was a moment silence as she took in his chocolatey eyes staring back at hers. 

"Sorry I took a while. I had to put Charles in a cab home. Not easy when he was visibly paralytic. Not many taxis willing to stop." 

A warm feeling rushed through her veins. "It's okay. That was nice of you to do." 

Jake smiled that beautiful large, goofy grin of his that she had started to like more and more over the recent months. 

"So" he started. "I thought you went home." 

She smiled at him, her courage suddenly reemerging. "I did but I forgot something." 

An intrigued look crossed Jake's face. "And what's that?" 

Confidently, Amy offered her hand to Jake. "I forgot to dance with you." 

Surprised, Jake looked back and forth between her hand and her face. She could see his Adam's Apple bobbing in his throat with every hard swallow he was taking. Amy moved closer to Jake, her eyes serious. "Will you dance with me?" 

Taking her hand, he replied "Okay." 

Amy led Jake out onto the dancefloor, entwining her fingers in his. She took him to the furthest part of the floor, hoping that they would have some privacy from the prying eyes of her colleagues. She turned to face him, his expression still one of surprise. Amy placed one hand on his shoulder, the other remaining cupped in his. She pulled him in close, the sudden close proximity of their bodies sending electricity through them both. 

Amy looked deep into Jake's eyes before speaking. "I'm sorry." 

Taken aback, Jake's voice was small. "For what?" 

Amy mentally steeled herself before speaking again. "For not dancing with you sooner." 

Jake let out a small laugh, his face scrunching into one of disbelief. 

"And for everything that's gone down this year between us." she continued "We've always had a spark and I feel stupid for not acknowledging it sooner." 

Jake was stunned into silence. Amy could see him trying to comprehend her words, his eyes wide with shock. Amy moved her hand from his shoulder to stroke the side of his face. She felt embolden with every passing moment, a gobsmacked Jake somehow making her empowered. 

"I was thinking that after this dance, if you wanted to that is, we could maybe get out of here." 

Jake swallowed hard. As he went to speak Amy could here the coarseness in his throat. "Amy." was all he could muster. His arm wrapped tighter around her waist, their bodies now fully aligned with each other, Amy's head resting in the dip of his collarbone. She could feel that his breathing was heavy, and hot against her skin. 

She felt a small whisper against her ear. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." 

His sincerity made Amy's face flush a slight pink, her eyes glazing from his response. She moved to look at him, their faces only inches apart. Looking deep into his eyes, she felt her face moving closer to his. With a tenderness that she had not expected, their lips met. It was only for the briefest of moments but Amy felt everything she had and been wanting to feel all at once. She could feel herself melting against him and the rest of the party fading into the background. As they pulled apart, she kept her eyes closed, savoring the moment, her face contorting into a big smile. 

Opening her eyes, the same expression was reflected in Jake's face. He moved his hand to push a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers caressing her cheek. He leant forward and pressed his forehead to hers, not wanting to break the connection between them. 

"How's about we get some fresh air?" 

Wrapping herself up in him, they leave the dancefloor. They could see the smiling faces of both Terry and Gina's who had played witness to the whole moment, but they didn't care. They had finally slow danced, and either couldn't be happier about it.


End file.
